


The Music I Heard That Day

by AiMizushima87



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMizushima87/pseuds/AiMizushima87
Summary: Len Kagamine is a 16-year-old aspiring artist who posts music online. He also sing in sidewalks and parks with his guitar and wireless microphone. But one day, an accident happened and now his soul is trapped in the physical world. Kaito is a salaryman who gave up music. He was once a frustrated musician but is now working as a music teacher. He then heard the news that Len Kagamine, one of his students, died in an accident. But when Kaito went to Len Kagamine's family house to give his respects to Len's family, Kaito saw Len standing beside his casket.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Please stop singing, your voice is grating my ears!"  
An anonymous comment posted on one of Len's songs. Len knew that he wasn't as good as he expects himself to be, but he's working hard to be better. He practiced a lot. He also takes care of his throat by religiously drinking ginger tea, for it is believed that ginger tea can make your voice sound beautiful. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to be a singer since he was a child. Luka, his adopted mother, supported him with his dream of becoming a singer by giving him a guitar and a small microphone to use on his sixteenth birthday. His adopted father, Gakupo, do not approve Len's incessant passion for singing. According to Gakupo's assessments of Len's talents, Len has a potential for other things for he showed an actual talent for playing the violin. Len also fares better in academics than his twin sister Rin. Gakupo wanted Len to excel in things he is really good at instead of wasting his time doing unproductive things. But Len wouldn't listen. He vowed to chase after his dream even at the cost of earning his father's ire. 

Len loved his sister Rin but they always fight a lot. Rin was pretty and had boys all over her. Len, too, had boys all over him - much to his annoyance. They are said to be a mirror - image of each other, as they both have yellow short hair and blue eyes. Len ties his hair in a ponytail while Rin lets her shoulder-length hair down, occasionally donning a ribbon or cute hair clips on her hair. Rin and Len are always together ever since they were young. They lived in an orphanage all their lives. Rin is everyone's apple of their eyes, while Len was often mistaken as his sister. Rin is charming, energetic, and cute. She always knew the right words to say. She knows how to flatter others even without intending to. Her bubbly persona plus her overall sunny appearance is what makes her different from Len. Len is a complete contrast of his looks. His hair is bright but his personality is gloomy. He wears mostly black or clothes that are dark in color or a completely white top with black jeans. Len is often serious who is mostly glued to his computer, casually reading a book or two from time to time. Unlike Rin who has many friends, Len only had two friends - Fukase and Oliver, with both having similar personalities as Len. These three named themselves as "The brooders" for self-mockery. 

Rin cannot understand why Len is such a negative person, while Len cannot understand why Rin is always rainbows and sunshine. Rin is too bright for Len's eyes. Whenever Rin invites Len to join her friends in their play, Rin's friends always tell her that Len ruins the fun for being such an Eeyore. Len often complains, saying that his sister should stop pushing herself on to him for not everyone wants to laugh mindlessly for no reason. Len is often content to be with his friends who also almost never talks. 

After witnessing Rin and Len's commotion in the playground that one day the twins had a fight, Luka, a volunteer child psychologist of the orphanage, decided to adopt the Kagamine twins in the hopes of "fixing" the twins' personalities. Luka saw Rin as inconsiderate of other's feelings, while she saw Len as a kid with depression, and possibly post-traumatic stress disorder for she learned from the Kagamine's records that Len was with their parents the day a suicide bomber bombed a mall during Christmas Eve. Rin was out with their aunt Gumi while Len joined his parents to buy some presents for his sister and aunt. Len and Rin's parents died during Christmas Eve. Len was miraculously saved by shielding himself with dead bodies that surrounded him. The police found the ten - year old Len unable to speak when he was pulled out of the rubble and some pile of corpses.

At the age of ten, Rin and Len became orphans. Their aunt Gumi briefly took the Kagamine kids on her wing, but as an illegal immigrant, she was forced to leave the country, leaving the twins behind for the twins are considered as legal citizens. They were then brought to the orphanage, managed by the government. 

Life is hard for the twins. The orphanage was a cold place. The twins felt no love there. Both of them tried to cope with their situation in different ways - Rin decided to be more friendly by creating a nice atmosphere with others. Rin learned that she needed to make others feel at ease with her and love her if she ought to survive in the orphanage. Other kids began to circle her, following her where ever she goes. Len, on the other hand, learned to close himself off. He only opened himself to two kids older than him - Oliver, a blind, blond kid with an eye patch, and Fukase, a red-haired kid with a band-aid on his nose. Both kids are two years older than Len. Since Len, Fukase, and Oliver showed some skills in computers, the orphanage used genius kids like the trio to save cost. By making the kids do some work, the orphanage can run smoothly. In spite of being just ten-year-olds, the twins are forced to grow up. 

Luka felt pity for the by then eleven-year-old kids when she saw them at the playground fighting with each other. She thought of the twins as emotionally distant to each other due to the difference of environment they are in. That's why she thought of adopting the Kagamine twins. She knew it'll be a burden - for she got biological kids of her own. But unlike the Kagamine twins, her children Yuuma and Yuuka are teenagers. They were already seventeen, no longer a burden to both her and her husband Gakupo who's working as a P.E teacher in a nearby high school. Luka, with her desire to help the twins, signed the adoption papers without asking her husband Gakupo. 

Luka's husband was surprised when she informed her husband regarding the adoption of the twins one night. Gakupo just came home from teaching. Yuuma and Yuuka prepared their dinner that night when Luka dropped the news at the dinner table. All of them were surprised at first, but the surprise was then replaced by curiosity as they wanted to know what the twins are like. Yuuma and Yuuka inquired as to what their faces looked like while Gakupo asks what the twins' behavior was. Luka told them everything she knew about the twins eagerly. 

Luka brought the twins home. Len seemed unenthusiastic while Rin was grinning from ear to ear. Luka promised to Len that she'll make Fukase and Oliver visit Len to make him happy. Rin also requested Luka for her friends to visit her, especially her two best friends - Miku and Aoki. Luka promised Rin to see what she could do. 

Yuuka, Yuuma, and Gakupo welcomed the twins that afternoon after the twins arrived. Yuuka and Yuuma prepared spongecake with rainbow icing for the twins while their father Gakupo decorated the house with banners and streamers to welcome the twins. Rin praised the colorful decors and the cake that she saw on the table while Len was silent. He found everything he saw that day revolting. Yuuka gushed over Rin, as finally, she now have a cute little sister. Yuuma greeted Len with "welcome to the family", but all can Len do was to nod politely, not uttering a single word. Gakupo went onto his wife Luka and offered her a seat at the dinner table. They had a small meal that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Len knew it's illegal to drink alcohol at the age of sixteen, but nonetheless, he drank few cans of beer with Fukase and the others. Fukase just turned eighteen, with Oliver who turned eighteen a month ago, so they are celebrating their age of "adulthood" with the band. Len put together this band when one day, he's browsing an internet site called Nico, and in there, amateur musicians post videos of them singing in front of the camera. He was fifteen then when he thought, well, why don't I upload a video of me singing? So he called his childhood friends Fukase and Oliver to join him. Both said okay. Fukase was good at composing music while Oliver studied piano. Len encouraged Oliver to play piano for he has such good ears. Len decided to pick the guitar. He studied both electric and acoustic whenever he is not busy at the music store he is tending to as a part-time job. They also asked Big Al, the owner of the music store, to be both their manager and drummer, for Big Al was actually a band drummer when he was young. Now Big Al was a thirty-five-year-old music store owner with a wife and four kids. Big Al wants to see their talent first - thus the trio practiced some songs to cover and composed songs of their own. 

When the day of practice ends, Big Al requested them to perform on the music store's small stage. The first who sing is Fukase with his boyish voice that matches his boyish, boy-next-door look with his round-ish looking face and curly red hair. Big Al was impressed. He said Fukase would have women lining up the streets just to get his autograph. Then next, Oliver showed his piano skills and Big Al was impressed again. 

It was now Len's turn to prove himself. His palms became sweaty and his heart is ringing in his ears. He tried to stop himself feeling this way yet he failed. Len sang while playing with his guitar. 

Len's guitar play was all over the place much to Big Al's chagrin. But Big Al also noticed that Len has crisp, nasally vocals that made him sound so youthful. Big Al saw the potential in the band, thus he offered free music lessons for the trio. Len can't believe his luck.

Luka saw Len's determination to improve. He studied music earnestly. Luka was proud that her son had a dream he wanted to pursue. He is now different from the gloomy boy he was once. Gakupo, on the other hand, wanted Len to focus on his education. Len's grades dropped significantly whenever he was too focused on the band. Gakupo wanted to confront his son with his obsession, but Luka stopped him. Luka said that Len needs to have a dream to feel alive again 

Rin became popular at school. Rin was the vice president of the student council with her teal - haired friend Miku as the president. They both do not know what happened to Aoki. They both wish she's just fine wherever she was. They are just happy they had each other. Rin had a lot of devoted followers at school. They all want to be as pretty and bubbly as Rin. Miku and Rin are considered as the princesses of high school. Miku was adopted by a wealthy family, thus she is now a literal princess. Rin, too, was a princess in her own right for in spite of being adopted in a middle-class family, her elder sister Yuuka pampered her a lot. Yuuma, on the other hand, decided to move to a faraway place after graduating high school to start his new life somewhere else. Yuuka never left home for she adores her family - especially her little sister Rin. 

Gakupo was about to go home that night when he saw his son and three other guys playing instruments in a busy rail station. He recognized the other two to be Oliver and Fukase for his wife took them home one time to visit Len. He recognized the drummer as the owner of the music shop where Len works as a part-time store clerk. A man approached the band then he threw an empty juice can at Len's direction. The can hit Len's face. Gakupo head straight where his son is. 

Gakupo asked Len to go home that night. Gakupo said that Len should stop trying too hard on music and focus on his studies instead. He has other skills to boast for. He's also a fast learner for the most part. It's just that guitar and voice were not for him. But Len, in spite of what happened, insists on singing. He told his father straight to the eye that he will not give up music no matter what. 

Len went home drunk that one night. Len thought he was still okay after that night of drinking. Fukase warned Len not to overdo it, yet Len did not listen. Fukase and Oliver still have work to do - Fukase volunteered to continue working for the orphanage while Oliver was adopted by a nonprofit organization for the blind and is now studying information technology for visually impaired like him. They did not drink too much beer that night. Big Al is used to drinking, thus drinking twenty cans of beer is like drinking water to him. Len, on the other hand, can't hold his liquor, for it is his first time to drink alcohol. 

Len puked at some random trees while walking aimlessly during the night. He doesn't know what he is doing but he knew he needed to go home for his father will be furious if he isn't at home on time. While Len was walking on a sidewalk, a nearby truck lost control over his brakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaito still had the cassette tapes with five recorded songs he personally composed. He was once in a band back then, together with Big Al as their drummer, he as a composer, singer, and bass, Leo, as the guitarist, and Lola, as the second vocal. Leo and Lola are engaged when they were still in the band. All four of them are friends. They dreamed highly of their band. Kaito visioned the band to compose songs that would hit the charts. He kept on sending music samples to radio stations in the hopes of spreading their music across. Their band never got famous, but they did have fun play music during school events and parties. When all the band members decided to stop playing their instruments, they also moved on and lived different lives. Kaito and Big Al remained where they are - yet the two of them no longer talk to each other. Big Al decided to put up a small music store while Kaito decided to become a teacher. Leo and Lola decided to get married and have a baby. Leo now works as a call center agent while Lola is taking care of their baby. 

This blue-haired young man who once wanted to be a rockstar is now a strict music teacher. Students are afraid of him. In his class, there are no grades - only pass or fail. He tends to fail half of his class, while the other half lived to tell their horror stories. 

As now a man in his early thirties, he still had no wife. His aging parents are worried that he may not be able to have a wife for the rest of his life thus they arranged a marriage interview for their son. He turned the marriage interview down. 

Kaito's life is mostly dull, but his eyes are on the sixteen-year-old boy in his class. The kid doesn't talk much. He isn't even the most talented kid in his class. Yet he is drawn to this being. His piercing eyes are like blue diamonds. He silently studies music. Kaito saw how eager the kid is in wanting to learn more about music even if he never had a single casual conversation with this kid. His name is Len. Len is popular in high school due to his resemblance to his twin sister Rin. Rin is also one of his students in another section, and as for Kaito, there is nothing special about Rin. She's as typical as any of his student. Kaito heard some of his students talking about Len, mostly from guys around his age. Len was said to be pretty and intelligent but gloomy, that is why they never dared to get close to him. His sister Rin is the opposite but Rin is usually surrounded by popular people, that is why Rin also seem unreachable as well. A lot of male students in his class admires the twins whether they realized it or not. Kaito wasn't sure why, but there is something with Len that draws him to the kid - but as a teacher, he knew he can't be too close for teachers are professionals who swore to an oath of professionalism - and that Len's father, Gakupo, is his colleague at least 15 years his senior.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I haven't seen your brother since yesterday. Where is he?" Kaito asked Rin. Rin burst into tears upon hearing her brother's name.  
"Rin? What's wrong?" Kaito is now worried. Rin is shaking. Tears are not stopping from falling.  
"Teacher... Len is dead." Rin dropped the ball. Kaito's heart fell to the ground. 

Luka and Gakupo went to school to inform them of Len's passing. The principal gave his condolence to the family. The teachers, too, offered their prayers and condolences to the family. Kaito maintained his professional stance in spite of crumbling. His mind is now on autopilot. After Kaito announced Len's passing to the class, he went on his class. But this time, he couldn't get himself to be angry. Nor happy. He felt nothing. His class isn't used to this Teacher Kaito but no one mentioned about the change of behavior. 

 

In the Megurine household, Gakupo and Luka received the mourning guests. They served tea, coffee, biscuits, and bread. Yuuma went back home to see Len one last time, while Yuuka was holding Rin who was crying and apologizing profusely, hugging Len's casket. She can't calm herself down, knowing that she would no longer be with her brother. Fukase and Oliver, too, are there. After Gakupo served all the foods and beverages to the guests, He seated to where Oliver, Fukase, and Big Al is. He thought of chatting up with them to know what exactly happened to his son. Fukase confessed that they let Len drink beer in spite of knowing that Len is not yet in a legal age to do so. The trio asked for Gakupo's forgiveness. He forgives them. But he told them that they still have to serve jail time for letting his minor son drink. Gakupo told them that the Megurine family already filed a case towards the trucking company and its driver for killing their son. 

Kaito arrived at the Megurine's family home around afternoon. He asked the school for an early leave to visit one of his students. He saw Big Al, Fukase, and Oliver being taken by the police for investigation. He had a chance to glace at Big Al and wondered why was he taken by the police. He then went to the Megurines to say his condolences and to share few parting words. Rin politely nodded when she saw her teacher. Yuuka offered Kaito some drinks and biscuits but Kaito refused. He then went straight to where Len's remains are held. As he approached Len's casket, he saw a young man wearing a white shirt and black jeans besides the casket. He has familiar features like his radiating blond hair and blue diamond eyes. He blinked for countless times just to be sure he wasn't dreaming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ever since he was young, Kaito had unusual gift of seeing what others normally do not see. His ancestors were once spirit mediums. But modernization came. Nobody believes in spirits anymore. His parents no longer have the spiritual energies his ancestors once had. He, too, stopped believing in spirits in spite of seeing them. He thought of everything strange he sees as his imagination in overdrive. He refused to believe that he saw Len standing beside the casket, looking confused. He pretended not to see anything. He pretended that their eyes did not meet. Which it did. 

Len's casket was removed from where it was placed. It was almost dawn. It's time for Len's remains to be cremated. Kaito accompanied the others on the march to the Buddhist temple for the final blessings. He will be cremated at night. Kaito was with others from dawn 'till night, side glancing at the ghost who is looking horrified to see himself burning. 

After the ceremony, Kaito parted ways with everyone. He took the ghost by the hand and walked briskly, never letting go of the cold hands trembling in fear of its own death.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

"What's that body doing there inside the casket? Why does it look like me?" Len asked Kaito who is still walking briskly. Kaito did not answer. He continued walking briskly until he found a spot with no people around in a nearby park. It was dark. The street lamps are dim and are mostly surrounded by bugs. Kaito let go of Len's hand and faced him. 

"Len, you are dead. It was you inside the casket" Kaito said directly.  
"No way! I was just drinking with my friends! And... and..."  
"You were hit by a truck on your way home. Crushing your bones."  
Len cried. His spiritual energy became more apparent. His aura became red. Kaito knew, based on his knowledge of spirits, that Len is angry. Kaito pulled Len closer to him, giving him a hug.  
"Len, I know this is hard for you, but you are dead. You can't bring yourself back to life no matter how hard you wish. Accept it. Cross to the other side."  
"I don't want to, teacher. I still have many things to do. I haven't achieved anything yet!"  
"Your spirit will be trapped here if you don't!"  
"But, if I cross to the other side, what would happen to me?"  
"You'll forget everything. You'll become a pure soul. An empty slate. Without remembering everything, your heart will be judged by the gods based on the kind of life you lived. Len, it's either you'll disappear, live in eternal bliss with the gods, or be reincarnated."  
"No! I don't want to forget! I don't want to forget my sister, my family, friends."  
"Len, listen. If you're going to be reincarnated, you'll see Rin again. You'll be able to take care of her. However small, there is a possibility that you'll remember your past self. Bet on it. It's a gamble, I know, but it's better than to be stuck here."  
"I... don't know."  
"Len, my family were once spiritualists. I know what I'm saying. I have a proposal. If you are willing, I can help you. There is a guaranteed way for your memories to remain if the gods decided for you to be reincarnated. But before that, you have to follow some steps. I am no spiritualist myself, but my family still kept some records of magic spells and incantations in our archives. I can follow the steps to help you. But I am warning you, this is a gamble. You are gambling your soul to this man who never practiced being a spirit medium. There is a chance that I might mess up. But, I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you."  
Len removed himself from Kaito's embrace and faced the man wearing a sincere face. Len took a look at Kaito, and that's when he knew Kaito is sincere with him too as well. "I'll take it. It's not like I have a choice, right? ...when will I start?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> Characters:  
> Luka - Rin and Len's mother  
> Gakupo - Rin and Len's father  
> Gumi - Rin and Len's biological aunt  
> Miku - Rin's best friend  
> Rin - Len's twin sister  
> Len - the ghost  
> Kaito - a teacher trying to be a spiritualist  
> Fukase - Len's friend. 2 years older than Len  
> Oliver - a blond-haired kid who is blind at birth. 2 years older than Len. 1 month older than Fukase  
> Big Al - a 35-year-old music store owner  
> Leo and Lola - a married couple who were never seen again  
> Vy2 - Yuuma: Luka and Gakupo's biological son  
> Vy1 - Yuuka: Luka and Gakupo's biological daughter  
> Aoki - Rin's friend who was mentioned twice.


End file.
